


The Meaning of 13

by Countless_Stories



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countless_Stories/pseuds/Countless_Stories
Summary: Organization 13. For what reason did they think it was called that?





	The Meaning of 13

"And so henceforth, we shall all be known as members, of Organization 13," Xemnas spoke.

 

He looked before his gathered "comrades." The five other men who had aided him in his goals. What would now be the organization's founding members.

 

"Thirteen?" Vexen said, a question, though a stranger might not have guessed given the typical sharpness of his voice.

 

"Why that number?" Xaldin added, "When right now we're only the six of us."

 

 Xemnas took a moment to just look at them. And only then spoke.

 

"It is because that number is like us," he said. "An unlucky and unwanted number, for we who have been rejected by this world."

 

 Judging by their faces, it seemed that answer was satisfactory enough.

 

"I suppose there is a certain poetic notion to it," Zexion said.

 

Xemnas slowly gave a nod. "But fear not. For in time, we will surpass the limitations that this world has placed on us. In time..."

 

_A vision flashed through his mind. An organization made up of thirteen versions of himself, who bowed strictly to his will._

 

"...we will no longer be the unlucky ones."


End file.
